BDdeuce (Eol)
BDdeuce is a mighty General of the Easterling of Rhun and future king of Khand. He resides in Mistrand and is planning on building Kugavod, the Jewel of the South-East. Early Server History There was not much that happened within his early time after that day. He seeked refuge, and joined the newly formed Herenyar Elves. He quickly became Admiral of the Sea Elves' navy, but darkness festered in his heart. He returned to his home also became a sharpshooter for Isengard and Saruman, and he kept allegiance to both. In due time the First War of the Ring took place, and BDdeuce did not like his treatment within the Herenyar since it's weakening. So mid-war, he left the Herenyar to be a mercenary, but still stayed as part of Isengard, accepting his Uruk roots. He took part in the Siege of Isengard, and the infamous Siege of Mt. Gram, at which he killed 2/4 of the defending dwarves within 1 1/2 minutes, simply by shooting them with his bow. After the War he decided he'd go for the forests of Rhun and create the Avari Elves of the East, becoming Eol the Dark Elf. His mind was cluttered, he could not stay in the West. Eol, King of the Avari His time as the King of the Avari was also brief. He created the Elven city of Caras Moriquendi, or City of the Dark Elves, in the Forests of Rhun. He recruited theaaminecrafter and julianroma, at the Avari's peak the Avari totaled up to 7 elves. They hunted for animals and sometimes people who trespassed in their domain, but their downfall of the Avari was that, similar to all future factions, they had no NPCs, weapons and tools, or blocks. Making it hard for it to get and retain players with its long journey. However the Avari are not dead still to this day. Eol left the Avari for one more chance at redemption with his orcish roots. The Return of BDdeuce to Evil The most decisive and in his opinion best decision he ever made, was a sudden decision. The dwarven king Aidansebastian had recently left the Grey Dwarves and joined Mordor and was dissapointed to see the lack of activity within the faction. Feeling bad for him, BD joined Mordor in a random action. At first he took it as a joke, thinking he would just help his friend start out Mordor anew. The more he pondered it though, he really did want to leave the Avari and join Mordor, so he did. He joined Mordor and became Aidansebastian's 2nd in command of the Black Lands. Together they built Durthang and improved Morannon aka The Black Gate. His actions for evil had not gone unnoticed by the Dark Council. When the vote had come for a Witch King to be crowned and the Nazgul to be formed, BDdeuce was nominated by Aidansebastian and elected Witch King. After a bit longer time, Sauron (Aidan) stepped down as the Leader of the Black Lands. In his steed, his 2nd in command, BDdeuce the Witch King, took lordship of Mordor. Since his time he has raised Mordor's population from 5 to 13 and still growing. He recently returned for the siege of Fornost in which he slew 7 players in the siege with the help of his loyal orcs. The Black Captain has since resided to a life of a dark Robin Hood, stealing and killing enemy players for provisions, weapons, and armor and giving those to his loyal companions. Eventually, BD found he had not the time to manage the important faction, thus stepping down from the throne of the Black Lands. Migration to the East After his resigning of the throne of Mordor, BD headed East to the incredible city of Mistrand. At first he did as he always did, killed people who he deemed unworthy and either keeping their gear or giving it to those who needed it. This landed BD in a spot of trouble, so he settled for a quieter life. He is now the General of the Khaganate and runs a weapons shop in Mistrand. He prefers to stay out of trouble and desires to be seen as more of a respected than feared person on the server. Although, as previously stated, he can (and will) become hostile if he deems someone unworthy of living at the time. King of Khand BD is finally in process of development of the realm of Khand. They are part of the Khaganate Empire, but BD rules his land as he pleases and only answers to the Golden Emperor. The valley in which Khand is located is semi-fertile, with most of the developments being near the rivers, and his men are excellent riders. He will be building the capital of Kugavod which will be the jewel of the Kingdom, between two rivers in the East. Fun Facts * BDdeuce is one the VERY few players who has been able to slay Atanvarno and Webskee * BDdeuce was the 6th King of Mordor * BDdeuce was the 1st widely recognized Witch King, and leader of the Nazgul * BDdeuce has been part of the server since late May 2015 * BDdeuce will have founded 2 factions (the Avari and Khand) that have not been added to the mod. * Although BDdeuce kills many people he typically gives gear back, unless he deams the person unworthy of mercy for whatever reason. * The reason that of all factions BD admires Khand is because of two things: 1) There's little detail so the faction is whatever he wants to make of it, and 2) He excels at commanding with cavalry * Since becoming less active, BD has become a much more likable person (in the good way, not the whole 'he's not on so that's good' way :P ). Even gaining respect and friendship of admins that he'd previously butted heads with. Category:Players Category:Evil Category:Nazgûl Category:Men Category:Men of the Shadow